


Friday night at the movies

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Winchester/Milton household, Friday night is movie night. - Unashamed fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday night at the movies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day OTP challenge prompt 3 - Gaming/watching a movie

In the Winchester/Milton household, Friday night is movie night. This is a truth universally acknowledged and it has been reached by mutual agreement. On Friday, nobody went out drinking or partying or whatever the hell it was Cas did when he disappeared off for hours on end alone. They all stayed in, the ordered pizza, and they watched a movie. 

It had been conceived in the early days, when Sam was still mad that Dean had shown up to meet his new boyfriend and promptly fallen in love with the boyfriend’s younger brother. He’d resented that after moving so far to be AWAY from Dean, Dean had followed him. He’d resented that he was sharing space with his brother again and that there was apparently no part of his life that he could just have without Dean being in it too. He hated how even his relationship was now about Dean and who Dean was sleeping with, though at least Dean hadn’t stolen the actual person Sam was dating this time. In the midst of all that resentment Gabriel had been the one to suggest a night for the four of them to be together as friends, not couples. Get some pizza, watch some movies. It had helped a little. 

Over the years, as Sam had realised that Dean didn’t mean it, he really had just fallen hard over Cas, and that his being there in no was affected Gabriel’s love for Sam, well, the no boyfriends part of the night had faded away but the movie and the pizza and them all being there remained. It was a good time to touch bases is nothing else. 

Tonight was Dean’s night. That meant the movie would be about explosions and car chases. This wasn’t all Dean watched, but Gabriel tended to pick comedy, Cas was taking them determinedly through one of those top 100 movie guides as he’d somehow managed to miss pop culture growing up, with the odd nature documentary thrown in, and Sam was covering thinking movies so Dean tended to default to action and adventure. 

He’d had a long week, he was working through grad school and he knew it was going to be hard but this would be the only night this week he didn’t crack a book. He’d resent it being forced shared time more if Gabriel wasn’t similarly exhausted. He’d finally bit the bullet and started his own business in the summer and now, with Christmas approaching, he was working flat out making chocolate for gifts. In a way, it was nice to be able to collapse together and not have to do anything or think. The giant battered arm-chair had become theirs over the years and Sam sprawled in it, Gabriel curled in his arms, as the cars exploded on the TV screen. 

It was in moments like this that Sam couldn’t help but feel lucky. A lot of people in his position, orphaned at six months, never adopted, wouldn’t have so much to be grateful for. No matter what might be wrong with Sam’s life, he had his brother who loved him and he had the man he loved all under one roof. 

He was happy.


End file.
